Work vehicles have radiator grilles (front grilles) for protecting radiators. Most of such radiator grilles are structured to be attachable to and detachable from bodies thereof and openable/closeable so as to facilitate cleaning of the radiators. As an example of such radiator grilles, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-55098 (PTL 1) discloses a radiator grille coupled to a body via a hinge in an openable/closeable manner.
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-320517 (PTL 2) discloses a plurality of shielding plates divided in the upward/downward direction so as to close a radiator opening in an openable/closeable manner.